Talk:Monster Squad Wiki
Adopt a Wiki! Hello Active Wiki Users! Not to long ago, I started playing the app, Monster Squad. I imediatly fell in love, and wanted to know more, so where else to go other than the wiki? To my disapointment, there were only 6 pages! I didn't waste any time, and I started adding all I knew, and all that I could find. From what I see, the owner of this Wiki is inactive, so I suggest we find this wiki a new owner. I would gladly volunteer to take ownership of this wiki, but I am open to anyone else who would like to take the role. Questions, comments or concerns? Let me know! I'd love to hear your opinions! If you would like to see the work I have done already, check out the home page! It has links to all the pages I have made. 03:01, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Question? Hey guys! Sorry for being a bit quiet. I still check in daily, but it looks like the wikia is running itself now (Due to everyone being such a big help of course!) I was trying to get cought back up in the game, but there is still something I still don't understand so well... The Sky Tower and M.Stone. I find them horribly tediouse and hard to farm, and their effects don't seem that good. I was wondering if they were effective outside of Sky Tower, such as in Raids, Quests, or (Hopefuly not) Arenas. Also, is it supposed to be super hard to farm? Thanks in advanced for anyone willing to help! Only thing better than Monster Squad is Buizel. :3 (talk) 04:53, May 5, 2015 (UTC) - From what I've gathered, M. Stones are somewhat helpful (although I heard that the reduce cooldown time M. Stone is actually bugged and for some doesn't seem to work). Farming the stones in Sky Tower, I've never really found them difficult to drop but I'm not that far into it. At Floor 14; I think I've only ever had one run where I got 1 cube instead of two. That being said, I believe the effects go into everything, including Arena. Boosting/Passive effects count so I don't see why they wouldn't. From my experience if you've got three different types of teams you should be able to win quite easily. I've only really got a 'stun' team that can save me from massive damage skills. But when I end up with the high defence monsters, I lose because I don't have many that know DoT skills and I run out of time. Then you can swap between a damaging team, a damage over time team, and a stun team. Course, spamming skills, when Fever comes on is... fun, but reccomend you keep it till the last stage, if you can. Avalas (talk) 12:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Pets? Is there any way to pull a pet off of a monster and put it on another monster? As far as I can tell you do not get the pet bonus on any team leader monsters, so if you have mistakenly put a pet on your leader, you have wasted a pet... Dumb 14:10, October 11, 2015 (UTC)